Toujours Impur
by imalazne
Summary: Un Black siempre lo será, incluso cuando no quiere serlo, porque hay cosas que es imposible evitar. La sed de venganza es una de ellas.


**Disclaimer** : Todo le pertenece a sus debidos dueños, yo solo juego con ello sin ánimo de lucro.

El número doce de Grimmauld Place estaba asombrosamente silencioso a aquellas horas, después de otra reunión secreta. A Sirius le parecía irónico y maravilloso pensar que estaban limpiando un poco aquella casa.

Su casa.

Hacía tantos años que no se podía permitir (ni quería atreverse) pensar en esas paredes como un hogar, que ver a la maternal Molly Weasley correteando por toda la casa intentando mantener todo bajo control le resultaba agridulce. No le malinterpreten, el hombre estaba orgulloso de que finalmente esa casa fuera útil para algo bueno y no solo un pozo de asquerosidad purista, pero le hacía divagar y pensar en el pasado.

A veces, mirando a Harry, veía a James. Tenía que tomarse un segundo para mirar detenidamente a los ojos de su ahijado y ver el esmeralda de Lily para caer en que no era su viejo amigo.

El tiempo en Azkaban le había arrebatado muchas cosas y sabía que la guerra en ciernes le iba a arrebatar muchas otras. Sirius ya no era el alegre chico travieso que quería un mundo mágico justo. Ver a Harry, tan mayor y sin recordar a sus padres, le causaba mayor repulsión por su familia y por él mismo.

Todas las noches, cuando se metía en su habitación y pasaba a estar en la absoluta soledad, sabiendo que nadie le veía, se permitía pensar y hacerse preguntas que nunca le llevaban a nada bueno.

¿Podía haber evitado la muerte de su amigo?

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo Peter _Escoria_ Pettigrew en el otro bando? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así, traicionando a quienes más le querían?

¿Al final Walburga se sintió orgullosa de él? Y ¿por qué, tan siquiera, le importaba aquello?

Su madre no había sido nunca un modelo a seguir, ni una madre ejemplar. La recordaba desde bien pequeño con el mentón alto y expresión de que estaba oliendo huevos fétidos todo el tiempo. Eran pocas las veces que le había demostrado cariño en su infancia, y ya ni hablar de cuando entró en Gryffindor. Mucho le parecía que no le hubiera echado de casa ese mismo año.

Esa noche, sus pensamientos le llevaban a la familia que le había dado apellido, pero no solo a su madre, también a su padre y a Regulus. ¡Oh, Regulus!

Sirius no se consideraba del tipo sentimental y mucho menos cuando de familia se trataba, pero el pequeño Regulus, había sido su ojito derecho incluso cuando los enfrentamientos con su familia habían sido demasiado para todos.

Recordaba a un muy pequeño Regulus de cinco años, muy pálido, delgado y con el pelo muy oscuro -como el suyo- corriendo por la casa persiguiéndole pars jugar. Aprendiendo a jugar a Quidditch juntos con su padre. Robando galletas de la despensa cuando su madre no miraba. Leyendo. Haciendo cientos de preguntas. Mirándole con extrañeza.

Con pena.

Con asco.

Un pinchazón recorrió su pecho pensando en que, casi quince años después, seguía sin saber cómo y porqué había muerto su hermano. Sirius no había sido invitado al funeral y aún tentado a presentase no lo hizo. Ahí no estaba su hermano. No había cuerpo.

Y cada vez que miraba a Kreacher lo recordaba. Ese viejo elfo doméstico lo sabía y no soltaba prenda. Más de una vez se había encontrado a si mismo pensando en torturarle hasta hacerle hablar. Algo se lo impedía y Sirius no era lo suficiente bueno como para que fuera que considerase la vida de Kreacher como algo con lo que no podía jugar, era el recuerdo de su hermano y de cómo él, si había querido a ese maldito elfo.

Esa noche, el moreno estuvo en vela hasta altas horas de la madrugada, intentando recordar la voz de Regulus y su risa, pero no hubo manera. Los dementores se habían encargado de consumir casi todos sus recuerdos felices y todo lo que le invadía era pena y desolación mientras abrazaba una estúpida fotografía de su hermanito.

Iba a acabar con Voldemort y nuevamente, no por justicia. Iba a hacerlo por venganza: Por Harry, que había tenido que crecer sin sus padres; por James y Lily, a quienes les habían arrebatado en un movimiento de varita su último suspiro; por Remus, que había tenido que pasar trece años vagando solo con su maldición porque un loco purista le había arrancado a tres de sus mejores amigos y le había hecho pensar que Sirius (que habría dado y daría su vida por Los Merodeadores) había sido capaz de algo tan horrible y finalmente, por Regulus, porque si todo el asunto de la pureza de la sangre hubiera importado la mierda que le importaba a él, lo tendría a su lado leyendo algún libro o vete tu a saber, quizá se habría casado y tenido hijos en vez de luchar una guerra estúpida que no les había traído -ni iba a traer- nada bueno.


End file.
